Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rim replacing method for a tire testing machine in which a pair of rims attached to upper and lower spindles and any of a plurality of pairs of rims loaded in a rim replacing device are replaced with each other.
Description of the Related Art
JP 2011-174839 A discloses a rim replacing device and a rim replacing method for a tire testing machine in which a lower pseudo-rim is conveyed while suspended on a lower surface side of a seat plate in a rim stocker. According to a technique disclosed in JP 2011-174839 A, rims can be easily and automatically replaced without using any rim pallets and attachments.
JP 2011-174839 A describes selecting rims corresponding to a bead diameter of a tire and measuring the nonuniformity using these rims. However, if rims only corresponding to a bead diameter are merely selected, the nonuniformity may fail to be suitably measured. In other words, if a width of a bead portion of a tire is not within a range in which a space between a pair of rims is adjustable, the bead portion of the tire cannot be suitably sandwiched between an upper rim and the lower rim. Moreover, if a measurement location of the lateral run-out is located at an inner side relative to an outer circumference of the rims, the rims cause interference so that the lateral run-out cannot be safely measured. Herein the lateral run-out is shaking in the tire width direction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rim replacing method for a tire testing machine in which the nonuniformity can be suitably measured.